1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyrazolylarylalkines and to processes for preparing and using pyrazolylarylalkines, and also to their intermediates.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Pyrazolylarylalkines have gained industrial significance in particular as intermediates for the preparation of insecticides and acaricides (see also EP-A 571 326 and EP-A 1 219 173). While processes for preparing pyrazolylarylalkines are generally known, these processes are disadvantaged as described below. Illustratively, 4-pyrazolyl-phenylalkines can be prepared, for example, by palladium-catalysed coupling of phenylalkines with iodopyrazoles. This process is however, disadvantaged in that some phenylalkines, for example 3,5-bis(trifluoromethyl)phenylalkine, tend to be susceptible to spontaneous and uncontrolled decomposition. The process is further disadvantaged in that iodopyrazoles can only be obtained in moderate yields by iodinating the corresponding pyrazoles.
There is therefore a need for a process which, starting from reactants which are available easily and in good yield, enables the reliable preparation of pyrazolylalkines.